Shut Up, Idiot: A NaruSasu Day Special
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: It's a pain to fall in love with your best friend. Even worse when that best friend already has someone. And that someone is also your best friend. Meaning, you are their consultants. Yeah, that's Sasuke's story, But... not the whole of it, maybe. (A remake of Kyoumachi Hisa's Datte, Kimi ga Warau kara. chapter 4. Read the manga first or not is your choice)


**A/N: Hello hello! It has been so long, hasn't it? But wow yes, I have this new fic. I cannot help it. HAPPY NARUSASU DAY TO ALL OF YOU! In regards to my other fics, it is our semestral break. So that means, yes, I will be taking all my time in updating as much as possible! Whoopee! So yeah. Enjoy this fic first, it is probably the longest one-shot I have ever done :))**

**Disclaimer: The plot is not completely mine. Credits to the amazing manga Datte, Kimi ga Warau kara. Chapter .4 was really beautiful, but I seriously wanted it remade, so here it is, though written in a more Naruto-like way so it's still different from it. Again, not completely mine. It is your choice when you want to read the manga. After reading this or before, that's your choice, my dear readers. Again, Kyoumachi Hisa's. Not. Mine.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Sasuke always prided himself in being able to hide his emotions, the one way road that lead to what he truly felt and that meant, most of the time, probably leading himself to embarrassment. Years of self-control disallowed him to speak much of his unstable mind, laugh too outrageously or cry like an idiot at the most troublesome matters.

But all those practice can't seem to help him right now. Maybe 6 months had its help, but it still wasn't able to stop him from letting out a blush that grew at each passing minute. He had never been so thankful in his life for hands given by Kami himself to be able to conceal his face in. Other than self control, he had taught himself that distractions were definitely useful, and feigning ignorance would just allow him to be more stoic as he emotionlessly shrug and glare at someone who asks him if he was even listening in the first place. For one thing, Uchihas always hated being talked to too much of a time. They'd rather be it either silent or blunt. Therefore, life for everyone would be easier to handle.

But right now, no one was actually speaking to him, everything was silent, he was on a transportation that would allow him to sleep, his surrounding moving window scene the perfect distraction and yet... and yet one single contact from an unconscious figure made him blush so much.

"Ne, isn't that Naruto-kun?".

"And that's Sasuke-kun, right?".

"Kyaa! Kawaii! Naruto-kun's sleeping on Sasuke-kun".

"I swear to God they're dating, you know!".

The raven can't help but roll his eyes at the lame excuse of a whisper. What they were saying brought him back to where he was though. Clearly. And just when he thought he was able to block the feeling of the weight on his lap.

As he continued to watch the passing clouds, his mind seemed to be directed to what the girls just previously said. Words that ran in everyone's mouth in the school, repetitive every single day. The rumor spread like wildfire ever since some fangirls had let slip the blonde sleeping on the brunette's lap, or sometimes when Naruto chose to lean against his shoulder, clasping his hand.

The train they rode was usually empty, only filled by students or adults once in a while, in numbers he could count only in one hand. Those were the times Sasuke had appreciated the times he and Naruto had before they even reached school, because only then would he be able to have a moment of sanity before he would be surrounded by hordes of fangirls and to have to part with the blonde.

Sadly, that privilege was taken from him when the story about them had gone around. He didn't want anyone else to come up with more ridiculous ideas. The rumor of them being a couple was already something he can't handle.

Said rumor would have been seriously an irritation to him if not for the fact that the words passed around by many held a deeper meaning in his life.

Especially since 6 months ago.

It wasn't that his anger was fueled much more, rather, he was pained, like every words that spoke about them sent a jab of hits in his heart. Because the truth fucking sucks and there was nothing he can do about it.

**-6 months ago-**

_Sadness hung in the air as time seemed to race against them._

_Since they were 3, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had always been childhood friends, their parents knowing one another, their houses right next to each other. So it really wasn't a surprise that they, to this day, had been pretty close. Unfortunately, all things came to an end. Sakura's dad had been promoted in his job and their family needed to be relocated. Hence her departure today._

_"I'll miss you guys... I really will!", Sakura said sadly to both her greatest friends._

_"Just have fun there, alright? And you take care of yourself. Don't worry too much on us. And", Sasuke smirked, ruffling the blond mop beside him, "I'll handle this idiot here"._

_The blonde glared and let out a tongue at Sasuke. But in both Sakura and Sasuke's eyes, they knew the expression looked weak._

_"Naruto...", the pink haired girl frowned._

_'The train will be arriving... please stand behind...'_

_Sakura looked sadly at the train tracks behind her then back at her friends. "Well", she said weakly, "I guess that means I have to-"._

_"Hey Sakura? Promise us you'll take care there alright? Eat and sleep right and all that shit. Make sure you're fine. Relax once in a while..."._

_Although unused to Naruto's behavior so much, Sasuke spoke up a bit, "Shut up, idiot. No need to sound like a parent"._

_"But I'm worried about her! I love Sakura, alright?", Naruto suddenly exclaimed, bowing his head, his bangs covering his face. But it didn't hide the fact from his friends that tears leaked from his eyes._

_Meanwhile, Sakura, out of nowhere, landed her infamous punch on the tilted head... only weaker... weaker than weaker as her arm strongly shook. "Naruto... you idiot...", she murmured._

_Though she had tried a punch, it was evident that she was glad of what Naruto had said as tears rolled down her eyes, her shaking hands desperately trying to conceal her tear-streaked face... or maybe the swell of happiness she felt._

_"You idiot... why now of all times, huh?", she said, still silently, seemingly unable to contain her gleeful tears._

_From his bowed head, Naruto looked up, his face entirely like Sakura's. "I'm sorry?", he tried to tease, but his words were drowned by Sakura's lips on him._

_"You are such a dumbass, Naruto Uzumaki, but if you ever, as much as a touch, cheat on me, I will never-"._

_"I promise, my lady", the blonde smiled gently as he wiped a tear just about to fall from glistening emerald eyes. Sakura bit out a gasp as the tip of Naruto's tongue erased any remnant of the liquid on his finger. Then, all of a sudden, he took the pink-haired girl in his arms. "You're only mine too, alright?"._

_Sakura smiled as she settled her head on his boyfriend's shoulder, her arms wrapping up his back, feeling so safe and warm than she has ever been._

_Throughout all the happening, a certain raven just stood there, his heart feeling as if a hand fisted it, clenching until it wished it broke._

_As he and Naruto watched Sakura's train go off, he can never forget the moment when sparkling blue eyes, and a bliss filled, contented looking smile turned on him._

_Because it was then that he had first faked a smile in his entire life._

_At Naruto._

And yet, even as it seemed that Naruto had already been taken, and he wanted nothing to break the intimate bond between his two friends, as 40 minutes descended between him and his closest friend, he just can't help falling more and more in love with him.

"Dobe, get your lazy ass up. We're here".

"Dammit, Sasuke... did you have to be so loud?", the blonde groaned as he sat up, yawning right after as he stretched his arms.

"In midst of your snoring? Yeah. I definitely think I had to".

"I was not snoring, teme!".

"You can't give proof to that, you know...".

"Well... well... you can't prove that I was snoring either! Hah!".

"Hn. Just shut up, idiot".

"See! I win this time! Naruto Uzumaki one, Sasuke teme... zerooo!".

Sasuke shook his head, ignoring Naruto's antics as they made their way out the train station. Well, at least he was able to spend time with the blonde. Even just as friends was enough.

Was it?

_'Ring Ring'_

"Oh! It's Sakura!".

Sasuke turned to see Naruto smiling widely as he opened his phone. His heart sank, but his body seemed to do different. Just as Naruto was about to utter his hi to his girlfriend, his hand grabbed the phone from the blonde.

"Hey! Sasuke! Give it-", Naruto whined.

"What's up, Sakura? Just got off the train... dobe was snoring up again... you can't believe-".

"You're so lucky, Sasuke-kun... you get to be there with Naruto", Sakura muttered sadly on the other end.

Sasuke's face fell, but he didn't let it show in his voice. Because in his thoughts, he wanted to say that no matter how close he was to Naruto, it only remained physically, in comparison to the deeper bond he and Sakura shared. The bond he envied Sakura for. "You sure you can handle the loud snoring?", he tried to tease in his usual disbelieving, stoic voice.

"Heh. Maybe. Hey, Sasuke... can I ask you a favor?".

* * *

Squeals of fangirls and the rapid squeaks of shoes filled the humid air of the school's gym.

"Go, Naruto-kun!".

Meanwhile, a certain raven hung back in the benches with his team who had just finished their own game. On his hand was his phone, taking pictures of the blond with a smug, bored face, trying to conceal his prideful smirk at his best friend's skill at basketball. Anyone who attended LHS knew of that though.

"Uchiha".

"Hey Sasuke-kuuun!".

The raven moved his eyes the slightest bit then returned to take pictures of Naruto, while giving his infamous acknowledgement of being spoken to.

"Hn".

It was just the Nara-Yamanaka couple anyways. They knew of his antics.

"Uchiha... you know how troublesome it is to keep hearing of you and Uzumaki's 'Morning Cushion Lap'", Shikamaru groaned. "I mean, it's like the only thing everyone ever talks about".

Ino glared at her boyfriend. "So what? It's so cute, isn't it?", she gushed and was left to daydream in her own mind.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Being the Queen of Gossips she was, there was nothing he can really do to change what Ino imagines about. He swore to Kami his girlfriend had more imagination than a 3 year old kid.

Throughout it all, Sasuke merely ignored them, returning his attention to snapping pictures of Naruto in all of his sweaty glory. Ino soon took sudden notice to this. (Although he didn't know why she didn't notice earlier.)

"Aww! You're taking pictures of Naruto-kun! Well, I didn't expect you to be that obsessed with him...", she gushed on.

Sasuke fought a light blush as he ignored Ino's comment, wanting to explain himself before she spread the word because of a wrong idea. "It's for his girlfriend", he mumbled.

That immediately shut the blonde girl up, and somehow, even Shikamaru looked surprised at the information, Sasuke seeing all this through his peripheral view. He wasn't sure as to why, but Naruto really didn't say much to anyone about his relationship to Sakura. When he thought about it, the topic just really didn't come out. And there really wasn't anything to say in the matter since it was a long distance relationship and he and Sakura pretty much weren't able to spend much, if not at all, time with each other; text messages, calls, videochat, those were it. Naruto really didn't have the obligation to share any of this to them. After all, if those were the only means of communication he shared with his girlfriend, without a doubt, it wasn't spent on fooling around, rather, it was an intimate moment they shared.

So basically, no one but Sasuke of course, really knew that Naruto was in a relationship. The only hint the blonde really gave to anyone in the campus was the fact that he always denied acts of confession from numerous girls. Once they became bold after the rejection -which they always do- they'd ask why, and Naruto just always return a content smile and again sincerely gave his apology. Sasuke witnessed the scene every single time. He was always there, after all, due to the fact he was always dragged with the blonde. It wasn't that he entirely hated it and was annoyed at being bothered at that matter, not to mention that he would be hearing someone confess to his blonde friend, but in the end, he realized that it was because Naruto needed him. Being the oh-so kind person he was, he would always go back to Sasuke and murmur how awful he felt for making a girl feel rejected, and though he knew in his heart he disliked saying it, he'd whack the idiot in the head and mumble, _"Who's important is Sakura, remember? So shut up, idiot"_. And soon enough, Naruto would smile once again and tell him he was right.

Sasuke always betrayed his heart everytime Sakura would call him at night, when Naruto wasn't around, and ask him how her boyfriend was actually doing. It seemed that she always had the perfect timing, because in those days, the blonde had someone who had confessed to him. He'd always tell her that Naruto was, as usual, still trying to hang on to the ropes that was his grades, and then Sakura would laugh, and eventually enough, he'd tell her how Naruto rejected someone for her sake. Again and again, Sasuke could seem to see the soft smile plastered on Sakura's face at the silence he received in the other end. He then would force himself to say, _"He really loves you, you know that right?"_. After a few seconds or two, she would say, _"Yeah... yeah I do"_.

And Sasuke always seemed to say those words in her calls often -though rephrasing it then and again- because something told him he had to remind Sakura as of always.

"Uchiha, oi".

Sasuke's vision immediately returned as he realized he was spacing out and his cellphone was raised to take a picture... of some other team already. He slowly put it down and turned to the ponytailed brunette. "Hn?".

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Good. You're back".

Just as Sasuke thought he was done being bothered, two hands violently shook his back. "Ino, get the fuck off me".

The blonde girl pouted, letting go. "But I didn't know Naruto-kun already had a girlfriend! That's so unfair!".

Hah. If only he could tell her what unfair truly meant. Instead, he just ignored her.

"Who has a girlfriend?". It was TenTen. Sasuke knew her as one of the many few who fell hard for the blonde. Great. More people.

"Naruto-kun", Ino said in her pouty voice.

"W-What?!", she stammered.

"TenTen, quit being loud", Neji's monotonous reprimand came from out of nowhere. "What's the matter anyways?".

"Naruto-kun already has someone!", TenTen and Ino said in shrill unison. The three boys winced. Wow they needed to get their ears checked.

Neji though turned confusingly at Sasuke. "But I thought you and Naruto were...".

"We're not", Sasuke immediately said, feeling blood rise to his cheeks. Neji's scrutinizing gaze wasn't helping. It was as if the guy was seeing through him.

"What about me?".

Sasuke flinched, hearing the usual rich voice behind him. He turned. Sure enough, it was his blonde best friend.

"Everybody in the school campus thinks that you and Uchiha are going out", Shikamaru said boredly, even having the nerve to yawn after. Sasuke wanted to strangle that guy.

Naruto just blinked, exchanging glances with Sasuke. The raven must have pulled it well to act like he was baffled by the information when he saw Naruto smile. All of a sudden, he felt arms around him, a chest to his back, a chin resting on his head. It was all Sasuke could do to not blush.

"Geez guys, we're just friends. See, we're affectionate all the time". As if embracing Sasuke wasn't enough, he ruffled the raven's hair with his face.

"Dobe, get off".

"Mou, so mean Sasuke", he pouted, but eventually let go.

"Well that sucks", TenTen suddenly said. "I would've been okay with it if it was Sasuke".

She said all those in a murmur and not everybody heard her, including Naruto. But Sasuke did. God, what did it take to not let somebody try and making him blush every few minutes?

"Anyways, let's go, Sasuke", Naruto said with a grin as, suddenly, he entwined his hands in his and pulled it. As the raven tried hard to just take notice of Naruto's back, he can't help but think how everyone seemed to be really hoping for he and the blonde to be in a relationship. But why? Didn't they see how impossible that seemed? Naruto even took to holding his hand so carefreely. The blonde would never see him as anything else but a close friend.

* * *

"Sasu! Hey! Wait!".

Sasuke knew very well the only person who called him that. He shut his locker and turned. "Naruto? I thought you had practice today".

He shrugged. "I'm bailing. It's just one day, anyway. Besides, could you come with me today?".

Sasuke didn't fail to notice how his heart raced. "Why?".

"Stuff. Please".

Naruto was pouting, hands clasped together. Sasuke doubted he would've refused even if the blonde didn't do as such. "...fine, let's go".

"Yes!".

With that, Naruto wrapped his arm around his and began pulling him. Again.

20 minutes later found Sasuke and Naruto at a local shop, but for what reason, the raven wasn't sure. He merely strided through every aisles impatiently, waiting for Naruto to give the go signal to leave, when something caught his eye. Sasuke really wasn't one for accessories, but just somehow the sight of two single hooped earrings, both dark shades of orange and blue interested him. When he had been a kid, he had always been envious of how his brother had gotten his ear pierced, how cool he had thought of it then. It was pretty childish, but now, the earrings in front of him wouldn't leave his mind. To buy or not?

"Hey Sasu. I couldn't find- Hey what you lookin at?".

Sasuke flinched at the voice behind him. How a loudmouth like Naruto would always seem to sneak past his back without him noticing was past him. "Nothing"

"Oh hey what's this?".

Naruto's hand went under his arm and reached for something, his bet on the earrings. "These are so cute! It's a pair. You think Sakura would like this?". The raven didn't have time to see what he got as it was immediately hidden behind Naruto's fist.

"Sakura?", Sasuke's heart fell. "You mean... oh. Her birthday's a week from now, right?".

"Yeah. She's coming to visit on Saturday", he said oh so giddily.

Something fisted Sasuke's chest painfully. Now he knew why he wanted those earrings. He wanted it to have been something he and Naruto shared. And now it would be with Sakura.

* * *

They were on the train again and Sasuke wasn't in any mood to pay attention to Naruto's rambles.

"Hey, Sasu, you alright?".

"Hn".

"Here. I have something that might cheer you up".

Sasuke's ears perked to the sound of shuffling and crunching paper. Naruto was holding a small paperbag and took out what seemed to be... the earring! He could't believe his eyes. "How- What are you doing with that?".

Naruto shrugged and smirked. "I saw you looking at it. So why not?".

His heart was pounding as he brought the earring to his eyes. Could Naruto also have bought the other one? He really didn't look back to see a while ago anyway, since he had thought it really was the one Naruto bought, so maybe... Hah. Yeah right. He brought it down and clenched it into his hand, looking at Naruto. "Thanks, I guess. So what'd you get Sakura then?".

"Oh? Didn't you see?". He rummaged into his pocket and brought out two keychains that when connected, formed a stick figure guy placing an arm around a stick figure girl, and a white heart in the middle. "Kawaii, ne?". He smiled and kept it again.

Sasuke forced a smile. "Yeah. Sakura would really like it".

Naruto soon fell asleep, this time the style where his head was against Sasuke's shoulder, a hand clasping his. Usually, this was when he was the most bothered and found it very hard to concentrate on anything else. Now though, he coudn't help just thinking how something about the design of the keychain bothered him...

* * *

The next afternoon had Sasuke feeling anxious and uneasy as Naruto sat beside him, leaning into his arm. He wasn't really in the mood to let the blonde's hand take his.

_"You're visiting soon?"._

_"He told you?"._

_"Yeah"._

He felt so... dirty thinking about it. Why did he have to know about it? He was surprised he hadn't gone insane at school.

_"..."._

_"Hey, what's the matter?"._

He couldn't let her words leave his mind, at the same time... the guilt of being somehow happy about it.

_"Sasuke... I'm thinking of breaking up with Naruto..."._

The sudden _'ding!'_ of Naruto's phone caused Sasuke to flinch. He moved his arm to wake the blonde up.

"Mmm... stop it, Sasuke", he nuzzled his head deeper.

"Dobe, you have a text. It could be from... Sakura". Sasuke cursed his sudden pause. Damn, he didn't take guilts very well.

"Sakura called yesterday...". Sasuke quickly felt the change in their atmosphere, as well as realizing how low Naruto's voice went. It pained him to hear it. "She's been texting me to say how sorry she is".

There was just silence that filled the train and Sasuke found it discomforting that he and Naruto were the only ones in it, but most of all, was the fact that he couldn't even stand to try and look at his friend and give him comfort.

"Hey Sasuke?". Suddenly, Sasuke felt a drop of liquid fall on his pants. A drop of Naruto's tear. "We're done, aren't we?".

Screw what he said about being happy. He wasn't going to be happy about Naruto being single ever again. In all actuality, he wanted to give Sakura a good punch in the face. The blonde's face continued to shed tears, and yet, his eyes were blank and seemed to be lost, his voice broken and dead. It broke Sasuke's heart to see him that way... and to have known the answer to Naruto's question.

"I really loved her, you know...".

The train lurched to a stop and no matter how much Sasuke didn't want to disturb his friend at the moment, he took him by the hand and Naruto lifelessly followed. His mind was set. He never wanted to see the blonde this way. He left Naruto at a bench, eyes still looking dazed, and soon came back to see him that way still.

Sasuke had just ran and fought to catch his breath. He placed a piece of paper in front of Naruto's eyes.

The blonde looked up at him then at the paper, finally taking it. "What's this?".

"My thanks to you for the earring. A ticket. Go catch the train and get Sakura back, dobe... or I'm personally dragging you in there".

Naruto gave an unsure smile. "Sasuke...".

Sasuke heard the train behind him. He took the blonde by the wrist and made him stand with him as they waited for the train to stop. "Shut up, idiot. Go". He offered him a smile, though pained, and at the right moment, the wheels squeaked and the doors opened, Sasuke shoving his friend inside.

Since there weren't any other passengers, the doors quickly shut and it was soon moving.

"...I loved you, you idiot...", he murmured.

Then without thinking, he shouted at the top of his lungs at the moving train. "I fucking loved you!".

Sasuke's chest rise and fell as he stared at Naruto who was by the window looking at him. And that was when the raven felt frozen even as the train was out of sight.

The blonde's eyes were wide, mouth gaping.

Oh shit.

He couldn't have... it would be impossible!

Right?

* * *

It's been three days already since Naruto went to Sakura, in hopes of repairing their relationship.

Sasuke Uchiha meanwhile sat on a subway's bench, merely staring at the text message he had received earlier this morning.

'_Hey, teme! Come pick me up at 1 pleaaaassse! I want you to be the first one I see when I arrive ;D See you!_'

The raven fought of the light blush that never failed to arise whenever he read the text over and over again. Naruto was always so bold with his words, he knew that, so what made this so different? Why did he feel like behind the blonde's words were something else?

He shook the thoughts off, regaining his impassive face as he looked up at his phone's time. 12:53. 7 minutes left before the train arrived.

Sasuke gave a sigh, his eyes unconsciously landing on his wallpaper... that was of him and Naruto. His mind then began to wander from the day he had confessed to Naruto in a manner the blonde didn't know, to the days that led up to today. Not surprisingly enough, once Sasuke had gone home, his mind was practically in a state of panic. Though he wasn't clearly sure, the image of Naruto's widened blue eyes never seemed to leave him. He was scared because it could've meant he heard him. But some part of him screamed -weakly, actually- that the blonde couldn't have. In no way was it possible that his words were audible enough to go through the train's walls and windows. But he just can't seem to find any other cause of Naruto's action.

Due to the fact Sasuke gave the ticket to the blonde on a Friday, his visit was able to be prolonged, leading up to the weekends. On those days, the raven didn't fail to notice just how silent the world had become, but it just wasn't enough to at least touch his mind as well. Thoughts continued to ramble in his head while he stayed in bed the whole day of Satuday, reading a book half-heartedly. The words were merely black figures in single pieces of papers to him. Embarassingly enough, his brother -unwantedly; stated enough when pillows made their way to his face at the sudden intrusion- entered his room. Sasuke looked at his almost-look-alike curiously when he just stood there, arms crossed and with an arorogant smirk. Of course, he had greeted him with his _'Little brother'_ phrase and shit, and Sasuke returned his usual line of _'Get the fuck out of my room'_. Weirdly enough, his smirk raised even higher as his eyes darted to his book then proceeded to leave. Once he began shutting the door, he instead opened a crack and let his face through. _'I'm not sure if you had noticed, little brother, but your book's upside down'_. As he dodged a pillow that Sasuke threw in order to hide his embarassment, he finally left with a, _'Fufu... have fun sorting your love life, little brother'._

Sasuke grumbled under his breath at the memory. It was horrible enough that Itachi had seen his idiotic mistake -though then it had already seemed to make the youngest Uchiha understand why the words looked so gibberish- but was it that obvious... no wait... no way in hell was he going to admit he had problems with his love... fuck... actually, Sasuke Uchiha does not call it his love life! Naruto was not his love life.

_Lies._

Sasuke perceived love as an emotion you have for a person due to the fact they mattered to you. (Therefore, it is quite obvious why he was, in no way, able to love his older brother) In the way he had spent his Friday night and his Saturday, it was actually so clear to him that Naruto mattered in his life. Counting out the fact that the blonde invaded his thoughts due to his dilemma, he never failed to return all his thoughts to Naruto. Usually, on those days, not only was his room or activities too loud, but they were blindingly bright. With the way he was left alone with his (upside down) book, he faced the fact that although it was seriously irritating, his free days were nothing without Naruto. Sure, he was finally able to relax, but to wallow in his thoughts too deeply wasn't something he had expected.

Naruto mattered because he was practically the only one who was able to make things matter to Sasuke. He wasn't even sure how he was able to say back then the words I _loved _you.

So what did that mean?

He rolled his eyes at himself. It was obvious he was trying to deny the answer that was right there in his mind.

Sure, he had already realized back then that he had already loved Naruto, but to have summed up all the facts like he never had before... what he felt for Naruto had a new, deeper meaning to him now.

And his sense of enlightenment made him smile. It was impossible to put together the past tense of love and Naruto. Especially in his situation.

"Well, fuck, was I gone too long? Since when did Sasuke Uchiha smile? I swear to God I may have boarded a time travelling train!".

A vein popped in the raven's head, knowing fully well that shrill voice that came along with the most obnoxious words. "Shut up, idiot".

Sasuke finally stood up to meet a bright smile, taking note of the fact that the blonde was there without a train in sight. How long did his mind wander exactly? His gaze returned to Naruto and he couldn't help but seem to notice something different about him, but decided against being suspicious as he suddenly took note of the surge of warmth that wrapped his insides, making him already feel alive at the presence of tousled blond hair and shining cerulean eyes. There was nothing wrong with Naruto, was there? Nonetheless, a gentle smile touched his face at seeing his friend as if it had been such a long time. The effects he had in Sasuke was just too much that he had expected, or maybe, when he thought about it, he never once thought of the idea of not seeing the blonde for more than a day. His presence was just really always there and it was so natural to Sasuke.

"Oh shit".

Sasuke returned his attention to the blonde, a brow raised, his smile disappearing. "What? What's wrong?".

To the raven's confusion, it was as if Naruto gave a relieved sigh as his scrutinizing gaze watched him. "Nothing, nothing. Although I pretty much prefer that you'd smile, it was kinda creepy you know. That look on your lips is kinda the one I'm used to".

Sasuke's eyes widened for about a millimeter. Was Naruto really noticing his lips? If not, why the hell did he have to say it that way? He was sure a tinge of pink dusted his cheeks as he unsuspiciously tried to unlock his gaze from the blonde. He realized that maybe Naruto replayed the words in his head as well and may have found it too wrong too, due to the silence that hung between them.

Wait, Sasuke thought, Naruto isn't suppose to find anything weird about what he said. He's a guy with a blunt personality, wasn't he? He erased the idea that the behavior was indeed suspicious for a while and came up with a different topic.

"Um, did things go well between you and Sakura?", he asked curiously, a tone that will always and only be heard by Naruto Uzumaki. After he had left the blonde alone to deal with Sakura, he never really got any word at how it went, the recent text being the one where he was to fetch Naruto. Nothing else.

He turned to the blonde, finally sure that his senses had strayed away from the previous topic, and suddenly realized the shift in Naruto's face. It was as if he looked smaller, more vulnerable and defeated... yet... there was also something else Sasuke couldn't quite understand in that small smile gracing his lips. "Hey, Sasuke, you got your ears pierced earlier than expected, huh?".

Despite being curious at the change of topic, the raven fought a blush at those words, as he also avoided the stare he got at the blue hoop in his ear. He actually had forgotten he had done so. Yesterday was when it happened, so maybe, it wasn't as unproductive as he had remembered. Due to the uneasiness of not having to anything that day, once his eyes darted to the paperbag on his desk, he just knew what he could possibly do. And that was getting his ear pierced earlier than he intended.

"Ehe... that's kinda unexpected, but look!", Naruto chirped giddily as he slid a blond lock on his left ear to reveal, to Sasuke's surprise and horror, an orange hoop earring. The one exactly beside the blue one in the shop. "I had it made yesterday".

"Why?", Sasuke silently asked, entirely confused. Nothing was making sense right now. And when did Naruto purchase another one for himself too? But when the blonde's eyes turned soft and serious at Sasuke, the Uchiha grew scared at what he may just be thinking.

"I heard it... your confession, I mean", Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke found it difficult to restrain his speeding heart, the widening of his eyes, and the blush that grew darker at each second. "That... I wasn't... it's a joke... I was joking... I didn't mean-", the raven stumbled with words.

"Bullshit, Sasuke. Like I'd believe that". Naruto's eyes were now downcast, hidden behind overgrown bangs. "You don't joke, teme, and I'm sure I heard it right".

Silence fell between them, but the sound of his pounding heart never left Sasuke's ears. He knew it. He just knew Naruto did hear him! And it was damn too late to take his stupid action back right now.

"We didn't, Sasuke", the blonde's monotonous voice sent a chill through Sasuke's spine. Something told him that Naruto was talking about what had happened between him and Sakura, yet at the same time, he wasn't. The raven remained silent as the blonde spoke. "Sakura and I kinda just knew it would be difficult to remain together without even knowing just how it would work out when we started our relationship as long distance. Sure we both knew a lot about each other since we've been together since we even formed thoughts, really... but it's different. How are we coping? What goes on in our lives? And most importantly, is it possible that every second of every day for the rest of the time we aren't together, do we even _think_ that we do have someone far away from us who means something to us?". Naruto went silent a bit as Sasuke saw the grave look in the usual alight blue eyes. He knew, that as far as he was concerned, the last question was a yes for Naruto, yet... there was also that slight doubt as well.

"Point is", Naruto continued, "the answer was too clear for us. Our love existed because of the times we spent with each other then, but having some few cities separate us, the bond and, unfortunately, the feelings we have... just grows weaker. To put it in a word, it's impossible. I knew that from the start, Sasuke, but... I still though it could work, dammit...". Sasuke's heart broke as Naruto's voice eventually went lower than the time he asked him if he and Sakura were breaking up, especially at the fact that he used it when he had said his name. With the way Naruto was speaking as if he was talking to his own self, Sasuke didn't realize he still knew he was there, at all, but now that he knew he did, the raven wondered about his actions. He could've sworn Naruto would have been shedding tears with the way his hands fisted at his sides, trembling just as his body did, and yet, despite those actions, he just wasn't. The youngest Uchiha just didn't know what kept him but something told him he was about to find out.

"But... it didn't, right? It didn't work... it's just... I hated myself for a while for believing that it was possible. I thought that with the way we spoke to each other would at least, even if it was so damn little, prove something to us. I loved her a whole lot and she said she felt the same way, but, after that, well, when we talked, we realized it wasn't only those kind of information we shared and had in common". Sasuke was somehow... confused. Okay, more than confused, when Naruto's trembling just stopped like his words did. Even more so, when blue eyes were already looking at him, light slowly, but surely, returning to them, with a smile... directed at him. Not only was it... okay, just sorta... creepy... and so out of nowhere... but...

...

What the fuck just happened?

The smile grew and Sasuke's hair prickled. "It turns out, when we finally found enlightenment to what our status quo really was... and that was the end of our relationship... we started talking more about trivial matters in order to let our friendship still be there. It was awkward at first, of course, coz it was like, 'Okay, let's break up' then suddenly after, it goes, 'So how are you?'", Naruto snickered and Sasuke remained suspicious. Why the hell did the blonde snicker? It was as if his previous emo phase didn't even happen! "And then the awkwardness dissipated somewhere... as well as the trivial matters". The glint in Naruto's eye did not, at all, reassure Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke... remember this?".

Naruto again tucked his blonde locks behind his ear -as Sasuke blushed an impressive shade of red- and revealed the orange paired earring once more. The youngest, pride of the clan, was embarassed enough of what the earring could've meant, that he had forgotten that Naruto was onto something, and immediately blurted out, "Why the fuck do you have THAT?!".

Naruto pouted. "Don't you like it? It's like yours, you know".

Sasuke could have sworn the blonde was trying to whimper, causing a vein in his head to pop, while his face lost the paleness that was usually there. The raven wasn't sure if he preferred this obnoxious side of Naruto rather than the emotional one.

"I actually bought it along with yours coz it was a matching thing".

Heat continued to grow in Sasuke's cheeks he was surprised he wasn't burning. But he knew in him that all sort of lightness in their air was dying quickly. His racing heart was already telling him that they were headed somewhere he may not like. "Naruto...", he said hesitantly.

"I mean... I like it. Having something that has to do with you", he said, smiling gently.

No matter how Sasuke didn't want to bring up the topic, he knew he had to. "Naruto... about what I said...".

The blonde's gaze fell as he sighed and decided to sit on the bench, crossing his legs as he gestured Sasuke to sit beside him. When he did, sitting the same was Naruto was, only across him, the blonde didn't say anything. Instead, he was just watching him with careful eyes that Sasuke can't help but to look away and avoid those eyes.

"So... did you mean it?", Naruto said so quietly.

It was a simple question and yet, Sasuke couldn't help the flush in his cheeks. He tried to hide his face with his bangs, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Yeah...".

There was silence then, "Does that mean then that you have no feelings for me anymore?".

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a confused expression. What did he mean...? Then he remembered what he said then. Right. I fucking loved you. Loved. Not love. But what was more confusing was how Naruto's voice was becoming even more silent. Not low, just silent. He realized the blonde was still expecting an answer. And that made him leave Naruto's gaze once again. Did he really think it would be easy for him to answer that?

"Should I help?".

"What?". Sasuke wasn't sure he heard him right. What help?

"I said" -a finger was suddenly on Sasuke's chin- "should I help you" -a hand was pushing his bangs away- "make your decision".

Pristine blue eyes were the last thing Sasuke was drowning into, before the next thing he knew, it were Naruto's lips. His eyes went wide and he roughly pushed the blonde away. His chest was heaving, eyes staring wide as he placed the back of his hand on his lips. What the fuck was that?!

That was when he was met by Naruto's expression, one he has he never seen in his whole life. It surprised Sasuke so much, his hand fell.

His eyes were wide, a hand grasping his hair, looking at Sasuke. What he didn't miss though was how red Naruto's face had gone.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me, Sasuke... I-I..".

Sasuke's jaws locked. Suddenly, he wasn't feeling very patient with the blonde. He just kissed him, for crying out loud! Was Naruto trying to play with him? Though furious, he managed to say with a steady voice, "What the fuck was that for, dobe?".

He watched Naruto flinch, white replacing red. "I-I didn't mean it! God, Sasuke, I'm sorry", he squeaked.

But Sasuke wasn't looking at him anymore. He didn't mean it. He hadn't meant to kiss him. Before he knew it, he was standing up, rage building in his chest as he stared down at Naruto. "What? Just because you know now I have a crush on you, you decided you could just do that?". His hands clenched at his sides as Naruto didn't even respond, eyes still wide. "Well, I'm done with this, dobe".

He turned to leave, when a hand grasped his wrist, pulling him to a stop.

"Sasuke, wait!".

"What?!", he snapped. But as he turned again to meet cerualean eyes, he realized there was no fear in them anymore.

"...you said have".

Sasuke backtracked to what he said. Appaarently, in his anger, he let slip the fact that he still had a crush on him. Well shit. "Shut up, idiot. So what? That still doesn't give you a reason for-".

"Sasuke, please. Don't you get it?". Naruto suddenly stood up. Sasuke realized he still hasn't let go of his wrist. "Do you really think I'm the type of guy who plays with people's feelings?", he said quietly, pushing Sasuke's bangs away. But Sasuke was too frozen in spot, gone were all his anger. He was right in saying he wasn't the type to play with people's feelings... but what was Naruto trying to say?

The blonde was still raking his hair. "I liked it when you did this to my hair in the train". He then dropped it and raised Sasuke's wrist-gripped hand, and started unfolding his fingers to soon entwine it in his. "I like it when I hold your hand coz you don't seem to care". The he looked up at him, eyes so bright Sasuke couldn't help but gasp. "But most of all, I love it when you give me that 'shut up, idiot' thing".

Sasuke's heart was pounding. "Naruto...".

"I was always blunt, with both words and actions, Sakura said. So maybe that's why you didn't notice how much it meant to me what I did to you".

"What are you-".

"I'm happy, Sasuke. You telling me you love me".

Sasuke's heart did a double take as he stumbled back a few steps away from Naruto. "You mean...".

"Yes, Sasuke Uchiha. I, Naruto Uzumaki, love you too to the fucking moon and back", Naruto said with an amused smile. Then it turned nervous as he rubbed the back of his head. "You deserve an explantion though".

Sasuke only raised a brow. Wow he acted well for someone who just had his heart exploded.

"First of all, no, I am not taking you as a rebound... I swear to Kami you're not. I told you, me and Sakura were over before we even started. But if you're asking, yeah I did love her, but after all the times I've been with you, I dunno... I kinda fell for you too". He was blushing, then his eyes went wide, hitting his fist repetetively into his forehead. "No.. wait, shit, that sounded like I'm some dishonest lover or something! Just so you know I'm not like that, Sasuke... really! You know that right? But I dunno how to expain it. I just seemed to unconsciously like you maybe. I was always happy when you're with me". He was nervously runnning his hand into his hair. "B-but seriously I'll take our relationship seriously. Wait, I used seriously two times. Anyways, yeah. I don't want you to think that you were my Plan B or something coz that's completely bull by the way, but I don't even know how you're suppose to trust me! Goddammit, I can't even seem to try saying the right, convincing words. I'm not sure if you get it, really...".

Sasuke smirked, although somehow annoyed as the blonde continued to ramble like there was no tomorrow. It was clearly obvious he was nervous and he wanted him to trust their possible relationship so much. It wasn't that Sasuke doubted his words, but if he had, this attitude of Naruto's clearly extinguished it. The dobe seemed to find it necessary to clear things up between them. Wasn't that enough? Besides, he sucked at using words.

"Naruto".

The blonde didn't seem to have heard it. "Okay, so maybe it looks that way. Wait, fuck what? No, I meant...".

"Naruto".

"So I'll show you alright. I promise, I swear to Kami you won't have doubt me because seriously, Sasuke, I...".

"Naruto".

"So Sakura said he met this guy with bowl hair cut, so why not...".

"Naruto".

"But I'm not sure if I've really explained enough. Have I? You can just tell me you know. Wait, actually it's okay if you actually don't even answer me right now...".

Sasuke closed his eyes for a short while, a vein popping in his head, deciding how to quiet Naruto once and for all. Without the blonde seeming to be noticing anything, he took two steps forward and refused to become hesitant as he heard Naruto's voice immediately decrease as cerulean eyes looked at him warily. He just let himself be and leaned a bit lower to capture the blonde's lips in his own.

Once he let go, Naruto gawked at him, eyes wide.

"Shut up, idiot".

* * *

**I apologize if it didn't go as cutely as I planned or the story was pretty confusing or not good, but I did my best anyways :)) Again, HAPPY NARUSASU DAY!**


End file.
